Evening Visit
by Angelyanski
Summary: Will is on night shift and Nico dropped by. One shot - AU - SOLANGELO. Fluffy and Cute.


**A/N: Hello! This is a one shot AU of SOLANGELO. Hope you'll love it. Please don't hate me if I have bad grammar or something. I'm sorry for the lame title, can't think of something else. Please follow, favorite and review! Thank you very much! Lovelots honey bunchies :***

 **Evening Visit**

"Um, excuse me? Dr. Will?" Katie - his new assistant popped her head over the door. "You have a visitor."

Will looked up from the medical file his reading and blinked at her. "Yeah? Oh, Okay. Let them in." Katie smiled as she nodded and closed the door. Will goes back on reading, burrows his eyebrow as he concentrated. He was so focused that he didn't hear the person come in until a voice near his ear says "Boo!"

Will was so startled that he almost toppled off his chair. "Nico!" he squeaked, recognizing Nico's voice. Nico was giggling while steadying Will in his seat. Will put his hand on his chest and pouted at the dark haired man. "Please don't sneak up on me like that. You always do that all the time! Geez! I think I may have a heart attack."

Nico chuckled at him. "You should be used to it by now."

Will rolled his eyes and encircled his arms in Nico's waist. "By the way, What are doing here?" There's a playful glint in Nico's eyes as he leaned down to Will. "I just thought I'd come to see my hardworking husband." Nico's breath was ghosting over the shell of his ear that sends shiver down his spine. "It was so lonely at home, so…" Pale arms snaked Will's neck.

"Gosh! I'm sorry," Will tipped his head back so he can kiss Nico's temple. "I don't want to work through the evening but Dr. Larry was out of town and his patients needs a doctor-"

"Shhh. Will. I know." Nico hugs Will a little tighter. "Don't worry. I just miss you. That's all." Will leaned back without breaking the hug and smiled fondly at Nico. "I also missed you." he said softly. "I promise that I'll be back at my normal shift."

"I _know_ , Will." he grinned at Will. He was surprised when Nico suddenly straddled his lap. Nico looks comfortable perched in his lap. And _oh my god_ this is not an appropriate position to be in, especially not in his office. But _God!_ He rarely see Nico this playful outside their home. His brain decided that ' _yes! I love playful Nico!'_ but of course he need his _willpower_ so that he won't jump on Nico inside his office.

"Nico?" A adorable red tint was painted in Nico's cheeks. "I missed having you all to myself, Solace." he was avoiding Will's gaze and it was so endearing he might die. "The apartment was always empty without you there." he grumpily grumbled out.

Will groaned, a familiar heat was swirling his stomach. "Nico-, I- , We're in the office -." He pressed his forehead to Nico's shoulder.

"Sorry." Nico said and start to slide off his lap but Will's grip did not budge.

"I love you." he whispered to Nico. "I love you very much and you're gonna be the death of me."

Nico giggled as he cupped Will's jaw and kissed him. He kissed back immediately and hotly. Nico's kisses always turn into a puddle of goo, he even barely remembers his name. They break apart to breathe and Nico started kissing the trail of his jaw. He opened his eyes to stare at Nico's gorgeous eyes but instead he saw his new assistant standing in the doorway looking mortified.

"Katie!" Will shrieked and Nico gasps and quickly jumped from his lap.

"D-Dr. Solace," she squeaked. "I-I'm sorry. So sorry."

"No, It's fine-"

Will was cut off because Katie already shuts the door and hurried back to his desk. "Oh my god!" Nico groaned and hides his face in his hands. "That's so embarrassing!" He can already see Nico's flushed face and he was also sure that his face was also the same. "She will not report you, right?" Will shook his head. "She will not think that I'm a hooker or something, right?"

Will stared at him for a moment. Nico's face go even more red as possible. "Shit! Will! She thinks I'm a hooker?!"

"She knows I'm married but she didn't actually met you." Will made a face. After all Katie was new and he's sexuality was not a secret to the whole hospital.

"Oh my god! She thinks I'm a hooker." Nico whispers as he paced back and forth.

Will caught Nico's hands stopping him from pacing the floor. "Hey, It's fine." He gently squeezes Nico's hands. "I'll introduce you on our way out." That caught Nico's attention.

"You're going out?"

"Yeah. I actually want to go home. I can review the medical files there and they can call me if there are serious emergencies. Besides, I'm exhausted for over a week. I deserve a break." He pecked Nico's lips. "C'mon. I'm starving."

Nico's smile was blinding and Will needs to kiss him one more time. He packed his things into his satchel. He made sure that his office is tidy while waiting for his laptop to shut down. He double checked the drawer if it's locked. Nico grabbed his coat and offered it to him. Will tooked it with a toothy grin.

"Ready?" Nico asked.

"Yeah. Let's inform her that I'm not definitely cheating on my husband." Nico blushed adorably. They exited the office hand in hand and the stride to Katie's desk.

"Um, Katie." Katie glanced up once from her table and went red avoiding both of their eyes. "Yes? Dr. Solace?"

"Just Will, please." She nodded and arranging something in her desk. Will sighed and pulled Nico closer. "Katie, This is my husband, Nico." He glanced at Nico and smiled gently.

Katie's eyes were wide as she gaped to the both of them. "Oh my God! I'm sorry! Sorry!" She quickly stood up and held up her hand for Nico to shake. "I'm Katie. Nice to meet you." She smiled nervously at Nico.

Nico accepts her hand and shakes it a little. "Nice to meet you too. And please keep an eye of Will because I can't when he's here." Katie chuckled as Will winced. "Please make sure that he eats because he'll forget it and call me if something happens. You can ask Will for my number. Thank you very much."

"Of course, Nico." Katie's smile is wide then she turned to Will. "I'll do everything he asked just because he's cute. I'll even snatched him from you if I'm not a lesbian and he's not gay." Katie laughed as Nico went red again. She shooed them away with a flicked of a hand. "Okay, go home. Be safe. I'll be seeing you, Nico." And then she winked at Nico.

They walked through the exit doors in a comfortable silence when Nico broke it. "I really like your new assistant." he said with a thoughtful expression in his face. Will laughed all the way home. He really loved it when Nico surprises him with visits and this one was one of his favorite.

 **Endnotes: Thank you for reading! Please follow, favorite and review! Please also read my other fanfic called "Sunshine For You", that was still ongoing and SOLANGELO. Shout out to NicoIsBetter! Thanks dude! Please read his stories too! They were cute and fluffy :) Hope he'll read this fanfic too. Lovelots honey bunchies :***


End file.
